


Sometime

by sevabha



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Moving Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevabha/pseuds/sevabha
Summary: Jaebum is moving out and jinyoung is not happy. Infact he is angry very angry.





	1. Sometime 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pepi_peachnbeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/gifts).



> Just a story of jaebum moving and Jin young being sad.

**Narrator's POV** :

It was Friday night after a long day of work. Everyone was waiting and sitting in the living room of dorm.

They were waiting for JB to tell whatever he wanted to say so that they can go to their room and rest for the night. Even though the next day was an off that doesn't mean they didn't want to rest so that they can do what ever they wanted to do next day.

 

Jinyoung noticed that Jaebum was fidgeting in his his seat and fumbling with his hands, which means whatever Jaebum is going to say is definitely not a good news but he still sat beside him holding his hand and whispering to him and telling him that it's okay and he doesn't need to be scared to speak and everything will be fine.What he doesn't know is that it's not going to be fine.

After sending an anxious smile in Jinyoung's direction he lowered his head and spoke _**" I am moving out"**_.

It was quite for a while but Jinyoung spoke in trembling voice _ **" What did you just said?"**_

 _ **" I said I am moving out"** _Jaebum said.

Jaebum looked and noticed that Mark and Yugyeom was sitting with stunned faces and were not looking at him instead they were looking at Jinyoung.

When he look at Jinyoung he saw his expression-less cold face which can only  mean one thing that he is not taking this news well.

In a case he really was not taking this news well. In a way he was one of the most affected member out of three by Jaebum's moving out. As they have been together for a long long time.

They have been together since their trainee days and was attached to hips since then till now. They compliments each other so well. They know each other so well inside out and can tell what other is thinking even before the person can speak it. They were like true soulmates.

So it was kind of hard for Jinyoung to take the news well.

 **JB'S POV** :

After telling the members that I am moving out it was quite. I didn't expect this reaction.

I looked up to see the stunned faces of Mark and Yugyeom and noticed that they were not looking at me instead they were looking at Jinyoung.

Who I noticed has became stiff and expression-less. I tried to talk and wake him out of his stupor.

He looked at me and I said _ **"Jinyoung-ah, please say something and don't just sit still. It's killing me to see you guys not saying anything"**_

 _ **"What do you want me to say hyung? You have already made your decision. It's not like me saying anything is going to change it anyway"**_. He said it in a cold expressionless voice.

 _ **"Yes, I understand it but I thought that you will support me like you did with other guys. I thought you would be happy"**_ I said it in a little higher voice than normal. From the corner of my eyes I noticed Mark and Yugyeom sitting tensed.

 _ **"What? You moving out will make me happy? Are you kidding me?"**_ He scoffed out an unbelievable laugh and spoke again _ **"I though you understood me hyung, but I guess I was wrong. It definitely doesn't make me happy that you are moving out coz it's not going to be the same as it was before. The person with whom I been stuck for a long time in every situation and have come to adore, love and respect as a brother, best friend and member is moving out and leaving me behind is not making me happy for you"**_ he said with a bitter tone.

I hugged him and said _ **"I am not leaving you forever jinyoung-ah. I am just moving out. It's not like we're not going to see each other. I will be there with you most of the time. During practices, rehearsals, shootings, etc. It will be same as always."**_

He pushed my arms harshly and said _ **"no, it's not going to be same as always hyung. Don't you understand can't you see it why it's going to be different? Let me ask you a question why do you want to move out? And please tell me honestly."**_

I sighed and then spoke _**" I want to move out because I want to have some privacy and I want to able to invite people who I am close with I don't want to distribute my private time between my best friends and members. I don't always want to be stuck in the dorm as a boring person. I want to go out and meet new peoples and want to bring them to my house. Is that enough reason? I want my personal space and I want to stay away for some time from the peoples whose face I see all the damn time. I want some "my time" for me."**_

 _**"So, you are saying that if we stay inside dorms and don't invite people than we are boring. And you are tired of seeing our ugly faces that's why you need a breather at your apartment.** _"That's not what I was tryi-" _**I guess that is enough reason to understand your need to move out. I am happy for you. You don't actually need our permission and opinion hyung. Well definitely not mine. I don't know about others. Also you know no one asked you to get stucked in one place as a boring person. You could have always gone out and have met new peoples now that the dating ban is removed. No one was stopping you. But congratulations on moving out. This ugly person is happy for you. Don't worry I will make sure you won't see my ugly face more than you need to see. Annyoung Jaebum-ssi"**_ he said and left the room while I kept sitting there on sofa shocked and thinking how could he think so wrong.

He was not ugly to me infact he was my one and only precious friend to whom I can always go to and share my thoughts but now it looks like everything is gone.

But I am angry too. Why can't he just understand me this time when I need him too and support me with happy heart. But if that's what he want than let it be.


	2. Sometime 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung still being angry and Jaebum still trying to ignore Jinyoung.

**JINYOUNG'S POV:**

After arguing with jaebum hyung, I went inside room. I was so hurt by his decision and I want to tell him the reason but I couldn't possibly go out there and yell at him that hyung I am in love with you. I for sure can say that he is not gay and definitely don't like me more than a brother.

I don't know when I fell asleep crying but when I woke up it was 2.30 am. I went out of my room to drink water. While I was on my way to the kitchen I heard some shuffling in the living room. I glanced in the living room and noticed that Jaebum hyung was standing near our bookshelf and was taking out the books which were his. 

I felt like crying again after seeing him taking his books out of the bookshelf. The bookshelf which we called ours as except us no other member liked to place their books on this shelf it was just me and jaebumie who loved to keep their books on it after buying it. It was easy not to buy two same books as we always shared the books but now it looks like I have to (buy).

I don't know for how long I was standing there but I felt eyes on me and I noticed that Jaebum hyung was looking at me. It looked like he wanted to say something but then decided against it. I also went to the kitchen to drink water and then went back to my room.

I tried to sleep but sleep just wasn't there in my eyes anymore, so I kept lying in my bed quietly. At some point when it was not enough for me to keep still I took my journal out and started writing in it. Another page about Jaebum but this time about an unrequited love. This Journal holds my entire secret about him. All my happy and sad moments with some wild imagination about us which is never going to come true anymore 

 

**JAEBUM'S POV:**

I left the dorm next afternoon after sending my things out on the way to my new apartment. I didn't see Jinyoung after the midnight. I kept looking towards his room in hopes that he will come out and say that he was sorry for behaving like the way he did yesterday but it looks like whatever he said yesterday was true. 

After saying goodbye to my members and inviting them to my house for party I left. I did make sure to ask Mark to tell Jinyoung about it so that he can come too. 

It was 7 PM and all my friends from different groups and the peoples with whom I worked on my songs for my mixtape and my childhood friends came too. I was now waiting for my members to arrive but specially I wanted Jinyoung to see my place. I wanted his opinion on it but more importantly I want him to smile happily after seeing this home.

Some other fews peoples, with whom I am close with, to arrive were TWICE, Ayeon,  Suzy, Jimin, Girl's Day Hyeri, BAP Youngjae, BTS and some more people. Even EXO members who don't get to go out to meet people came too. Now the people remaining to arrive were my members. Just as I thought this I heard Jackson and Bambam's "A-YO WASSUP!!" before I got to see them. Just after they arrive I saw Yugyeom, Mark and Youngjae at the entrance door of my apartment.

As they all filled inside the room, there was no sign of Jinyoung with them.

I pulled Mark aside "Where is Jinyoung?"

" I don't know? I saw him going out of the dorm at 5 PM with manager hyung and didn't came back since then."

" Wait! With manager hyung?"

"Hmmm..."

" So, You are trying to tell me that Jinyoung have schedule today and we didn't even know about it?"

" I guess that's what it indicate."

" Okay. I think you should go and enjoy the party. Sorry for wasting your party time."

"Nah! It's okay man." and with that Mark moved towards Taehyung to talk about God knows what.

I tried calling Jinyoung but he didn't pick up. May be his phone was on silent. I heard some of my friends calling me and I went to then to attend them.

After 3 or 4 hours later many of the people started leaving as many of them have schedules tomorrow just leaving me and my members, BTS, EXO's Chanyeol, Chen and Baekhyun hyung, Sehun and Kai, and Girl's Day Hyeri and her members, Suzy, Ayeon, Jimin, and Twice. We all decided to sit down and play DARE and DARE. In this a person will spin the bottle and on whomsoever the bottle will point at that person will give the dare to anyone he or she want if that person refuses to do the dare than that person will have to drink 2 shots of vodka at once Then after completing the dare or drinking vodka the person will give dare to another person.

They were on the eighth person when the front door opened and a person entered. At that Unfortunately Jb was given the dare and he was so into it that he didn't even noticed the person standing there neither did he notice the worried faces and shocked faces of his members until he heard the door slammed loudly. When he turned towards the door there was no one standing there but when he faced his members he understood what just has happened. He again unconsciously added another problem in his list related to Jinyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was person to enter and than again slamming the door on his way out?
> 
> What do you think was dare given to jaebum? 
> 
> Is it going good? Or does it need more angst and drama?


	3. Sometime 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark Plans to resolve JJP's fight.  
> A lot of misunderstandings.  
> No more details

**JAEBUM’S POV:**

I went to company next day early and was waiting for my members to come for practice. Everyone was there but Jinyoung. I thought he was the type of person who would never bring personal problem between works but it looks like that is not the case.

**_“Hey Mark, do you know where Jinyoung is?”_ **

**_“No, sorry Jaebum-ah, but I don’t know where Jinyoung is right now? In fact none of us has seen him since yesterday night.”_ **

**_“Ah, Okay than Hyung. Thanks.”_ **

After that, I tried calling him but he wasn’t picking up the phone.

We started practicing without him. It was after being 20 minutes into practice that our manager came into room and told us that Jinyoung won’t be practicing with us today because he is sick.

He just left him back at dorm after taking him to the doctor. All of our today’s schedule will be without Jinyoung.

_*shit I once again miscalculated Jinyoung. Just what the hell is wrong with me? This is not me. We weren’t supposed to be like this. We are best friends, like true soul mates so what the hell are we doing right now? Why are we acting like kids and how is this thing going to solve*_

After all of our schedules, all of us went back to our dorms and apartments. And by all of us mean I went to my apartment while other five went to dorm.

I also wanted to go back to dorm with others but I just got this feeling in my heart that I was not welcomed there anymore or I thought that may be Jinyoung would not be happy to see me. So, I went back to my apartment with this gnawing feeling in my heart which was telling me that something is misplaced or not right. But what? I don’t know.

**JINYOUNG’S POV:**

After seeing Jaebum kissing someone else, I felt like someone has pushed knife in my heart and twisting it in all direction as if trying to give me a merciless and painful death as a punishment for loving him.

After that, I didn’t even saying hello to anyone nor did I gave the gift I bought for Jaebum hyung. I just placed the gift in his key bowl and left the place.

I wasn’t in mood to go back to dorm so I went to street side food vendor to have some soju and meat. I don’t know for how long I was out there in that shop and how I went home but I do know that I was sitting in hospital very early in the morning.

I was feeling very weak and tired and I kept vomiting for a long time and I was also suffering with a high fever which made our manager hyung worried. So, told me to have rest for a day than get back to practice.

I agreed to stay in coz I was just not ready to face Jaebum hyung.

I was sleeping after having a little food and taking my medicine when my members came in. They went into my room and started asking me about my health and if I was feeling okay or not.

I told them that I am feeling much better than before and would be back to practice tomorrow. After that everyone went out except Mark hyung.

**_“Mark hyung.”_ **

**_“Yes Jinyoungie?”_ **

**_“Where is Jaebum hyung?”_ **

**_“Hmm. Oh he went back to his apartment saying that he was tired. Why? Do you want to talk to him right now?”_ **

**_“No hyung. I was just asking as everyone is here but he is not. But it’s okay. I am sure he must be tired as you said so.”_ **

**_“Hmm. He did look tired. It felt like his mind was somewhere else while his body was with us.”_ **

**_“Eh? What does that mean hyung?_ **

**_“ I don’t know, but he was acting strangely since morning and always got lost in his thoughts, But you should not worry about him. You should worry about yourself first. Rest well. Good Night Jinyoung-ah”_ **

**_“Okay. Good night hyung”_ **

After that, he left the room but I wasn’t able to sleep anymore. There were many questions going on in my mind. Why did Mark hyung say that Jaebum hyung was acting strange? Was Jaebum hyung that tired to come here? Or was he just trying to lie to others so that instead of coming here he can go and meet someone else? Was I even important to him or Best friend was just a tag for fans? I mean you don’t leave your best friend without even asking them if they are fine or not? There were just lots of questions with no answers.

**MARK** **’S POV:**

**{*Mark is going to be bold, Jackson is going to be bold italic, Bambam is going to be bold italic underline while Yugyeom is going to be bold underline.*}**

I went out of Jinyoung’s room only to see that Jackson was the only one in the living room.

**“Where are the others?”**

**_“Bambam and Yugyeom are in Yugyeom’s room while Youngjae went back to his home saying that he has game competition. I am telling you this boy is really crazy about games”_ **

**“Well he is crazy about games and there is no denying it. You know that very well babe” and I kissed him.**

Yes, you got it right. We are couples and we just came out to our members. After dating ban was lift, we were ready to tell fans about our relationship but we needed permissions of our friends and company.

They were quite fine with us being in relationship in fact they are supportive about it, but they told us to wait before telling fans coz it actually can create problems for us and it is true to as South Korea is a country where homosexuality was not legal. We are waiting for telling it but also trying not to bring problem with it. This is us for now.

**“Jackson-ah! I am worried about Jinyoungie.”**

**_“I am too babe but not only about Nyoung but for Jaebum too. These two are most ignorant and stupidly oblivious persons.”_ **

**“I want to help them”**

**_“Even I want to help them too but you know we can’t interfere in it. If we did and something went wrong than they can get to worse condition than now.”_ **

**“But I can’t see them like this Gaga. I want to do something. I am itching to do something to bring them closer. I know that Jinnie knows his feelings for Jaebum but he is so damn scared of telling it and Jaebum? He really is an oblivious person.”**

**_“You know I can understand Jinnie at some point. I understand that he is scared of losing Jaebum for forever so he find himself content with just being his best friend but he also feels jealous of other peoples who get close to Jaebum. So it’s not Jinnie’s fault for not confessing his feelings to Jaebum.”_ **

**“I understand that too that is why I am saying that-”**

I stopped speaking as we heard the voice of door opening. At first we thought that it’s Jinyoung but it turn out to be maknaes. They came out of room and sat with us.

** “Hyungs, me and Bambam were talking about Jaebum and jinyoung hyung. They just feel so awkward and angry around each other and we want them go back to friends or maybe more like they were before or maybe Jinyoug Hyung could confess to Jaebum hyung his undying love.” **

**“Let’s help them. I have a plan. Please hear it first before denying it.”**

**_ “Okay, Me and Yugy are up for it so what is the plan?” _ **

**_“Okay, we will help but let us wait for some more time if nothing happens than we will get into action okay? Now what is your plan?”_ **

**“We know that Jinyoung knows about his feelings for Jaebum so all we need to do is make Jaebum realise that he loves Jinnie too.”**

**_ “Okay and how are we gonna do it? We definitely cannot bring another person into Jinnie’s life. It’s going to complicate everything?” _ **

**“Bam, listen to me first than give me your opinion okay? As I was saying let’s make Jaebum jealous. To make him jealous we will need all help we can get. Jaebum already knows how Jinyoung loves skin-ship with members so we are out of question to make Jaebum jealous so-”**

**_“Wait so you are saying that we are going to involve someone else?”_ **

**“Oh my God! Seunnie! Listen to my whole explanation first please. Hm?”**

**_“Okay”_ **

**“So as I was saying members are out of question so we need other peoples those who are our friends and are close to us. Like 2PM Hyungs, BTS, Day6, Stray Kids, MonstaX, EXO, BTOB, etc. But before that we have to explain them things. We have to tell them about JJP and their feelings but we also have to tell them to everything they can to make Jaebum jealous but also to keep in line, as we know how easily Jaebum can lose his temperature. We also have to make sure that Jinyoung don’t get suspicious. So we have to select only some peoples who can make Jaebum jealous.”**

** “Like who hyung?” **

**“Who do you think will be better to make Jaebum jealous Yugy?”**

**_ “Like NCT’s Doyung? Jinyoung hyung worked with him and is close to him so he won’t get suspicious.” _ **

**“Oh great choice Bam. And who else give me suggestions fast.”**

We kept on finding the people who would look good enough to make Jaebum jealous and also good enough to not get Jinyoungie suspicious.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES:
> 
> So, What do you think about Jaebum and Jin?
> 
> It’s getting a lot dramatic.
> 
> What should jinyoung do with his negative thoughts?
> 
> Who do you think are going to be the other peoples to play a role in making Jaebum jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. They will help me get encouraged and post next chapter.


End file.
